All I Want for Christmas is You
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. Fragile!verse. In which Hiyori is depressed, Marc feels bad, Yugi and family are trying to keep her preoccupied and Yuki schemes. Not to mention the huge surprise that Marc and Hiyori have for one another on Christmas Eve. Part of the Holiday Crack and Mistletoe 2018 updating event.


**All I Want for Christmas is You**

 **By: Xhibit B**

* * *

.i do not own yu-gi-oh!.

* * *

Hiyori sighed, her amethyst eyes watching the snow that fell outside the living room window of the family home. Marc had left with his father a week before on business and, unfortunately, didn't know if he would be back in time to spend Christmas with herself and her family. The youngest Mutou had been looking forward to spending the holidays with her boyfriend of eight years.

Yūgi, Yami, Yuki and Hikari had all noticed the twenty-four-year-old's depressed mood immediately, putting them all a little on edge. Yūgi felt bad for her little girl. She knew all too well how hard it was to be without the one she loved for long periods of time, especially around the holidays. And as a mother, she wanted nothing more than to help her daughter and take her pain away, but she didn't know how to. Other than bringing Marc home, there was absolutely nothing that she could do. And it broke her heart more than she cared to let on.

"I'm worried about Hiyori, Mom," Yuki said, looking at the tri-colour haired woman. He'd voiced what they all had been thinking. "I've never seen her like this. She's usually always so happy, especially around this time of the year. She loves Christmas, it sucks seeing her in such a bad mood."

"I know," Yūgi said, placing her hand on her son's shoulder. Her head turned so that she could look up at her husband with a pleading look in her eye. "Is there anything that we can do, Yami? Like request to have Duke let Marc come home early? Anything?"

"I wish there was," Yami sighed. "But there's not much that can be done on our end, unfortunately. Duke would have to make the choice to send his son back home early to be with Hiyori himself. They usually always celebrate Christmas together. I remember him coming to the holiday party eight years ago right before we first began dating, Yūgi, and he's been here every year ever since."

Yūgi nodded, "You're right. They'd just started dating at that point."

Hikari sighed, "Poor Hiyori, I wish there was something that we could do to help her out. She just wants to have her boyfriend home for the holidays, it's really not that much to ask."

She glanced up when she felt her father's hand on her shoulder. He gave it a light squeeze, offering a sympathetic smile. "I know you wish you could help your sister. But the best we can do for her is be there for her. She needs to know that we have her back."

Hikari nodded before she shrugged out of her father's grasp and made her way to her big sister. She plopped down on the couch beside her, throwing her arms around the elder girl who was surprised by the sudden contact. Yūgi, Yami and Yuki all laughed at her reaction. She hadn't been expecting it, and it made Yūgi's heart soar that she was able to put a smile on her middle child's face.

"Hikari, what was that for?" Hiyori said, laughing lightly despite her being surprised. "I wasn't expecting this."

"You looked sad," Hikari answered, squeezing her sister's shoulders tightly. "So, I came over to give you a hug. Do you feel better at all?"

Hiyori laughed, hugging the younger girl back. "Thank you, Hikari, I do feel a lot better because of that. It's just what the doctor ordered."

Yūgi couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips as she watched her daughters interact with one another. Ever since the two had met eight years ago, they had been practically inseparable. And Yūgi was thankful that all three of them got along so well from the beginning and their bond only grew stronger over the years.

"Well, if you ask me," Yami said suddenly. "I think Hiyori's going to be just fine if Hikari keeps hugging her like that."

"At least that will keep her distracted for a while," Yuki laughed. He could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket. Pulling the iPhone out, he glanced at the caller ID before he moved to stand. "Excuse me a second, I'll be right back Mom and Dad."

Yūgi nodded while Yami smiled knowingly. His girlfriend must have been calling and he didn't want them to hear the conversation they were about to have. Yuki hadn't even brought the girl home to introduce her to them and every time she did call, he would leave the room if they were all there.

"Well, he skipped out of here pretty quickly," Yūgi commented with a laugh. "Do you think it might have been about something he didn't want us to hear?"

"More than likely," Yami agreed. "Is he ever going to bring that girlfriend of his around so that we can meet her? It has been a few months already after all."

"Yami, how quick were you to bring your girlfriends home to meet _your_ parents at his age," Yūgi asked, irking a brow at her husband.

"I see your point," Yami laughed.

"We'll let him do this at his own pace," Yūgi said as she began clearing the dishes from the dinner table. "They have only been dating for a few months. And besides," she glanced back over her shoulder at Hiyori and Hikari. Hikari had somehow managed to get Hiyori to let her braid her hair. "We have to focus on making sure that Hiyori stays in a good mood. I hate seeing her upset like this, Yami. You know that."

Yami nodded his agreement, "You're right."

…

Yuki had disappeared into his old bedroom that had been set up for him at Yami's house when he and his mother had first started dating. He'd closed the door behind him as he placed the phone to his ear. "Hey, thanks for getting back to me so soon, Marc. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Yuki," Marc said over the line. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm just going to cut straight to the point," Yuki answered. "Hiyori is bummed that you might not make it back home in time for Christmas and she was really looking forward to spending this year with you before you left."

"Geez, really," Marc asked. Yuki could tell he really felt bad for having to leave her alone and so close to the holidays. "I wish that I was there right now, honestly. There was something that I wanted to do."

"Like what," Yuki questioned defensively.

Marc chuckled, he should have known that was coming. Ever since he'd met the elder Mutou twin, he'd learned first hand how protective Yuki could be over his sisters. "It's nothing bad, I promise. I was… actually going to ask your sister to marry me. Of course, I would have talked to you, Yūgi and Yami about it first to get your blessings. But that's what I'd planned to do for her for Christmas this year until Dad came to me about this trip."

Yuki couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips at the revelation. He'd be okay with calling Marc his brother-in-law.

"Yuki, you still there," Marc called out to the younger male when he didn't immediately answer. "I didn't lose you, did I?"

"No, sorry, I'm still here," Yuki answered. "I just got caught off guard a bit by what you said is all. I wasn't expecting that of all things."

"Understandable," Marc said, laughing it off. "It's not everyday someone tells you they want to marry your sister. Trust me, I know. I went through the same thing with my own sister a few years ago when her boyfriend decided he was gonna propose. You know how that went."

"It's definitely not," Yuki laughed. "And I don't think I'll ever hear a request like that again… at least not for Hiyori. Hikari… I'll give it a few more years. But I'm totally cool with you marrying my sister. Just try to get back in time for Christmas."

"I'll talk to my dad and see if I can cut out early. Things are slowing down so maybe I'll get lucky," Marc said. "If everything goes well, I'll be there by Christmas Eve. That's a promise."

Yuki could feel the smile pulling at the edges of his lips. "I'm holding you to that. You know I'd do anything to see my little sister smile."

"You're a great brother to Hiyori and Hikari and a great friend to me," Marc said. Yuki could hear the smile in his voice. "Thank you, Yuki."

"Any time, bro," Yuki said, full on smiling. "Like I said, just make sure that you make it home in time for Christmas. And let me know if you need me to talk to your dad at all to try and convince him to let you come home. I'm always down to help at any time, you know that."

"I plan to. And I'll definitely let you know if I need help convincing him. Dad can be stubborn so it's going to take a bit to get him to let me leave early, but between me and you I'm sure we can do it," Marc said before the line went dead.

Yuki smiled, slipping the iPhone XS Max back into his pocket. He was going to make this work and bring his sister's boyfriend home even if it was the last thing he did.

…

Two more days had passed, and every time Hiyori spoke to Marc, he still didn't know when he would be coming back to Domino, which only further dampened her mood. She really appreciated her family for being there for her the way that they were. She was almost positive that she'd have been even more depressed if they hadn't been in her corner. Especially Hikari. The girl stayed by her side every time she was around, keeping her mind off the fact that Marc wasn't there.

Hiyori couldn't help but smile as she was dragged along through the mall by the younger girl. Christmas was two days away now and they were getting some last-minute shopping done for their family and friends. And right then, they were working on finding a gift for their mother.

"Hey, Hiyori," Hikari said drawing the elder girl's attention back to her. "Do you think Mom would like these boots at all?"

She held up a pair of ankle high, four inch heeled black suede boots. Hiyori looked at them, noting that they were definitely her mother's style. Yūgi had never been one to wear really high boots aside from the ones that Hiyori had accidently seen and figured out what her mother used them for. The leather was a dead giveaway as to what they were in the closet for. And Hiyori had almost had a heart attack when she figured it out.

"Yeah, I think she will definitely like these," Hiyori agreed. "Did you want to get them for Mom or maybe keep looking to see if we find something else, she might like?"

"Hmmm… we'll keep these as a possible and keep looking to see if we find anything else that she might like," the college student said tucking the boots under her arm. "What about thigh high boots? Does she like those at all? Or are they not her style?"

Hiyori sweat dropped. Her Mom liked them alright. But not for the reason that Hikari thought. Though she wouldn't tell the nineteen-year-old that. "Not really, Mom's always been an ankle boot kind of person so far as I can remember. I can't recall ever seeing her wear anything above the knee when it comes to her flat boots she likes to wear."

"Hmmm, okay," Hikari said, thankfully not pressing the issue further. "Other than black, is there a specific colour Mom really likes? Or doesn't have? I know I should know this but I'm drawing blanks here."

"Her collection of shoes is a rainbow, Hikari," Hiyori laughed as she folded her arms across her chest. "She'd be fine with any colour, honestly. And if she needs something to wear with anything we get her, she'll just go out and buy it. Like she always has. Or try to raid my closet since we wear the same size for now."

"Alright, any colour, got it," Hikari said as she reached for a pair of tan ankle boots to show to Hiyori. "What do you think of these, Hiyori?"

"She'll love them," Hiyori said taking the boots to examine them. There was a grin that crossed the elder girl's lips. "What do you say we get both pair for Mom?"

"I say that that's a great idea," Hikari chimed with a smile. "Now that we have Mom taken care of…"

"Let's work on finding something for Dad," Hiyori finished as the two made their way to the counter.

Hiyori paid for the boxes before thanking the woman and the pair left the shoe store. They'd spent several more hours at the mall shopping before returning to Hiyori and Marc's apartment. Hikari looked around the luxury sized space that was festively decorated for the holidays and smiled. "I love you guys' tree, Hiyori. Where did you find a black one?"

"Online, and thank you," the elder woman said as she sat down on the couch. There was already wrapping paper laid out, Hikari figured Hiyori had been wrapping gifts before she'd come over that afternoon. "Marc and I put everything up a couple days before he had to leave with his Dad."

"Aww, I wish he was going to be here for Christmas," Hikari said as she sat down beside her sister. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that he'll be back soon though. And he's going to love his gift from you, a lot."

Hiyori laughed, picking up a roll of wrapping paper. "I hope he does. It's not like I can really take it back. Now, let's get these gifts wrapped and put under the tree. I have to make sure you're back home soon, since dinner will be ready in a few hours. You know how Mom is when we're late."

"Yeah, let's go ahead and get this stuff wrapped and put under your tree," Hikari agreed. "I don't want Dad to blow a gasket because we were late."

Hiyori laughed, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "Agreed."

…

"Hiyori," Yūgi called to her daughter, glancing back at her family that were sitting in the living room watching Home Alone. It was Christmas Eve and they still hadn't heard word from Marc whether or not he would be coming home in time for Christmas the next day. "Can you come give me a hand in the kitchen, please? I need an extra set of hands."

"Sure Mom," Hiyori said as she stood from her seat between her brother and stepfather. She made her way into the kitchen and stood at her mother's side. "What did you need me to do?"

"Can you take that cake batter and pour it into the pans, please? Make sure you put the baking sheet down first though, so it doesn't stick," Yūgi said gesturing to the bowl of batter that sat under the mixer. "Only fill each pan up about half way so that they don't spill over when they're in the oven."

"Sure," Hiyori said smiling.

She grabbed the four cake pans her mother had indicated and placed the baking sheets in the bottom of each. Next, she poured the batter into each pan, filling it half way before taking them to the preheated oven two at a time. She placed them in before turning to look at her mother, "Anything else you need help with, Mom?"

"Yes, actually," Yūgi said before nodding towards the already made cake sitting on the counter. "Can you ice that cake for me and keep an eye on the ones that are baking for me, please?"

"Can I eat the left-over icing," Hiyori grinned as she moved to do as asked.

"Both you and your brother never grow up, do you," Yūgi laughed.

"Mm, nope," Hiyori laughed as she turned on the spinner and began icing the cake. Thankfully her mother had already placed a thin layer of icing between each tier to keep them in place. "You know that icing has always been my weakness, Mom. Especially when it's homemade."

"It always has been," the mother agreed with a laugh before nodding. "You can have the left-over icing, Hiyori. I have to make a different kind for the cake in the oven anyway."

"Yay, thanks Mom," Hiyori said grinning.

"You're welcome, honey," Yūgi hummed.

Together the mother and daughter duo worked in silence, unaware of the surprise guest that would be arriving at their house very, very soon.

…

Marc sighed as he glanced down at his iPad in his lap. His father had, thankfully, let him leave earlier than he was supposed to. The business tycoon had promised to finish handling the rest of the trip alone, so his son could go back to Domino and be with is girlfriend. It hadn't been easy, but with Yuki's help and a whole lot of begging and pleading, Marc had been allowed to leave as soon as he could find a flight. And he'd wasted no time in looking for one the minute he got the green light.

He'd happily jumped on the first flight he was able to find from New York to Domino City, hellbent on making it back in time to see Hiyori.

Green eyes flickered to the screen once again. He was waiting for Yuki to reply to his message to see if he would be able to come and get him from the airport when he landed. It was only after the third time he looked down that he received a message from the elder Mutou twin. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his features when he read it over.

Marc was thankful for Yuki, really. He was actually able to get away and come to pick him up to bring the Devlin male back to Hiyori without her knowing. Marc couldn't wait to see his beautiful girlfriend, or the surprised look on her face when she realizes that he's actually there.

He quickly replied, letting Yuki know that he would be touching down in about two and a half hours and would meet him at baggage claim when he got off the plane. Yuki replied several moments later to let him know that he would, in fact, be there.

Marc thanked the younger man before clicking back over to Netflix. A movie was turned on and Marc leaned back in his seat to watch, anticipation bubbling in the pit of his stomach. In a few short hours, he'd be able to see Hiyori again. And he really couldn't wait to hold the love of his life in his arms once more.

…

Yuki glanced at the time before he moved to stand. Hiyori was still in the kitchen helping their mother with dinner for that night and the next day. Hikari had disappeared to her bedroom an hour or so ago. And Yami was in his home office on a call with Seto and Pegasus. He was all clear to go and get Marc then bring him back to the Mutou/Sennen residence. They'd probably make it just in time for dinner.

"Hey Mom, I have to run for a bit. I'll be back in about an hour, hour and a half at most," Yuki said as he stepped into the kitchen, shrugging into his jacket. "I've got to go meet with a friend for a little while."

"Well, dinner will be ready in about two hours, so make sure you're back in time to sit down and eat," Yūgi said, not bothering to look over her shoulder. "Tell your friend I said hello."

"Sure Mom, I'll be back soon," Yuki called over his shoulder as he grabbed his keys, slipped into his shoes and left, locking the door behind him.

Hiyori glanced over at her mother when she was sure that her brother was no longer within earshot. There was a smile on her lips. "How much do you want to bet this friend of his he's going to see is actually his girlfriend?"

"I'm pretty positive that's who he's going to meet, too," Yūgi laughed in response. "I'll be glad when he's finally ready to introduce her to us. I've been waiting to meet this girl for a while now."

"She's pretty nice," Hiyori said offhandedly as she finished spreading the icing on the second cake. "Both Marc and I like her."

"Wait, you've met your brother's girlfriend before," Yūgi questioned, irking a brow.

"Completely by accident," Hiyori laughed. The look on her mother's face was priceless when she found out that Hiyori knew Yuki's girlfriend. "We were on a date and they just so happened to be at the same restaurant that we went to for dinner. I saw Yuki and proceeded to embarrass him by requesting that our table be close to theirs. His girlfriend didn't seem to mind, but Yuki glared daggers at me until they left."

"Maybe Yami and I should run into them while we're out on a date," Yūgi joked.

"That would be the absolute, most hilarious thing ever if you did," Hiyori laughed as she dipped her finger into the remaining icing that was left after icing the cake.

Meanwhile, Yuki made his way to the airport as fast as he was able. Marc's plane was going to be landing soon and he wanted to be there in time to pick him up. Thankfully, there wasn't much traffic and he made it to the airport in just under thirty minutes. He parked in the pickup section before making his way inside to baggage claim where he waited for Marc to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long, thankfully. Marc arrived at baggage claim ten minutes later. Yuki greeted him with a hug and a smile.

"Glad you made it back in time," Yuki said as Marc moved to grab his bags. "Hiyori was helping Mom with dinner when I left. If we leave now, we'll make it back before they're done with the food."

"Sounds good," Marc said as they made their way out of the airport to Yuki's car.

Marc dumped his luggage into the trunk before climbing into the passenger's seat. Yuki started his Mercedes and quickly drove off in the direction of his parents' home. He couldn't wait to see the look on his sister's face when she saw her soon to be fiancée standing there.

"So, you ready to see my sister?" Yuki said as he drove, glancing over at the other male.

"More than ready," Marc confirmed.

"Good," the younger male hummed.

…

"Hiyori, do you mind setting the table for me then going to get your father and sister, so they can come to the table," Yūgi called to her daughter. "Your brother should be back soon, I hope. Then we can sit down and eat."

"Sure Mom," Hiyori said as she grabbed five plates and silverware before she moved to set the table.

She didn't hear the front door open and close or the two sets of feet that made their way through the foyer towards her. So, when she felt hands cover her eyes, she almost panicked until she smelled a familiar scent of cologne.

 _It can't be_ , she thought to herself. _Marc?_

Her question was answered when the owner of said hands leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Guess who?"

Hiyori easily broke away before turning and jumping into his arms, a screech emitting from her being. Yūgi, Yami and Hikari all came running when they heard her, each equally surprised to see the youngest Mutou twin crying in the arms of her long-term boyfriend who was laughing alongside Yuki.

Yūgi couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips as she looked over at her son. She mouthed a quick, "Thank you" to him, to which he blushed, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck with a smile. He'd done it for his sister. She'd been completely bummed out that Marc hadn't been home for Christmas and he'd sought to rectify that. And he'd do it again in a heartbeat.

"I thought you weren't going to be back in time," Hiyori said, finally looking up at the Devlin boy. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have came and picked you up."

"Because I wanted to surprise you so, I called your brother to come get me instead," Marc answered with a laugh. "He's the reason I'm back, actually. He called me and asked me to try and get back here as soon as possible, then talked my dad into letting me leave."

Hiyori blinked, pulling away from her boyfriend in order to make her way towards her brother, "You did that for me, Yuki?"

Yuki nodded, "I hated seeing you depressed so, I called Marc and Duke and got Marc back home for you. It was no big deal really. It's the least I could have done for my little sister."

Hiyori launched herself at her brother, hugging his waist, "Thank you."

"Any time sis," Yuki said, hugging her back. "And merry Christmas."

Yami smiled, placing a hand on Marc's shoulder. "It's good to have you back, son. Take your coat off and stay a while, we were just about to sit down to dinner."

"I'd love to," Marc said just as Yūgi brought out another plate and set of silverware.

Hiyori and Yuki helped their mother move the serving dishes to the table before everyone sat and said grace. Plates were quickly filled while everyone talked about their day and plans for the next year.

While Hiyori, Yuki and Hikari cleaned the kitchen after dinner, Marc pulled Yūgi and Yami to the side to talk in private.

"What's on your mind, Marc," Yami asked as he closed the door to his home office. He took a seat in his office chair, Yūgi perching herself on his lap comfortably. "Is everything alright? Anything we can do to help?"

"Everything is fine, Yami," Marc answered them, putting their worries to rest. "I wanted to talk to the two of you before I did this. I've already spoken with Yuki and he's confirmed that he's fine with it. But I wanted to ask both of your permission and clear it around the board before I asked Hiyori to marry me."

Yūgi gasped, her large amethyst eyes watering over as she moved to hug Marc. He and her daughter had been together for quite some time now and she knew eventually this would come. And she was more than happy to give Marc her permission to marry her daughter. "Of course, you have my permission Marc. Of course, you do."

"And you have mine as well," Yami said as he gently pulled his crying wife away from the boy. There was a smile on his face as he held his wife to his side. "I'll say this in advance, because I know for a fact Hiyori will say yes. Welcome to the family, Marc, we're happy to have you."

Marc couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips when both Yami and Yūgi confirmed that they were okay with him asking Hiyori for her hand in marriage. And the heartfelt welcome from Yami made his heart swell with joy. "Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to be part of your family."

"Of course, if there was anyone that deserved to ask for Hiyori's hand in marriage it's you. The two of you have been together for quite a while now, we were expecting this to happen some time soon," Yami hummed as they all left the office and returned to the living room.

They made it back downstairs just as the twins and Hikari finished cleaning the kitchen. Hiyori and Hikari irked a brow at their mother's tear stained face while Yuki looked on knowingly. Marc had just asked their permission to ask Hiyori to marry him. And his mother had gotten overly sensitive and started crying… again. He could only imagine how she would react on the actual wedding day. Especially since they'd obviously said yes to his request.

"Uh Mom, are you okay," Hikari asked.

"I'm fine, sweetheart, just had a bit of a moment that wasn't a Kodak one," Yūgi answered with a small laugh.

"O…kay," Hikari said hesitantly. She quickly changed the subject. "So, are we going to do our usual tradition and open one gift on Christmas Eve like we do every year? Because I'm going to bed soon since I'm extremely full right now and I need to sleep that huge dinner off."

Yami laughed, nodding for everyone to make their way over to the tree. "That's fine. We'll each open one gift then Hikari can pass out so she can wake us up at five in the morning to open the rest."

"Dad," Hikari whined to which Yami chuckled, "That's not funny."

"But it is true," Yuki pointed out as he plopped down on the loveseat. "You do it every year."

Hikari stuck her tongue out at her brother, who stuck his tongue out in return, before she began passing out the gifts that surrounded the tree. Neither child missed the disapproving look their mother had shot them as she passed the gifts from Hikari to their proper owners. Some of the gifts were from Yuki and Hiyori, which had been brought from their apartments earlier that afternoon had been handed out as well; Hikari meticulously picking through everything to find some of the smaller gifts to hand out. Marc had noticed that Hikari had handed Hiyori the gift from him that held the engagement ring, thankfully. He was glad that would be the first gift she would open.

"Alright, does everyone have a gift," Yami, who had grabbed his camcorder to record them opening their gifts while they were being passed out, asked. Everyone nodded in response. "Okay, since Hikari is the youngest and obviously the most excited to open the gifts, she'll go first."

"Yes," Hikari chimed as she began tearing the wrapping paper away from the small box that had come from her father and Yūgi. When she saw the iPhone XS Max, she squealed in delight. "Thank you, guys! And it's the colour that I wanted!"

"Thank Yūgi, she made me get it," Yami grumbled before the tri-colour haired woman jabbed him with her elbow in the side. "Ow, Yūgi, that hurt."

Yūgi merely fixed him with a glare before smiling at their daughter who was pulling the phone from the box eagerly. Yūgi could tell they'd made a smart choice in getting it for her.

"Thank you, Mom," Hikari said, hugging the tri-colour haired woman. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, Hikari," Yūgi laughed. "Enjoy your new phone."

"I plan to," Hikari said grinning as she looked at her sister. "Hiyori, it's your turn now."

"Okay," Hiyori said before gracefully peeling the neatly wrapped paper away. She was excited to see what Marc had gotten for her. The paper was discarded along with the top of the box that housed the gift. When she pulled the small velvet box from it's confines and opened it, her eyes immediately began to fill with tears. Encased inside was a beautiful princess cut amethyst engagement ring, slightly resembling her mother's. Many small diamonds circled around the centre gem and across the top of the band. Hiyori turned to look at Marc, "Marc… what…?"

Marc placed the gift he'd been handed on the couch before moving to get on one knee. He took the ring case from her and held it out, as if presenting it to the amethyst eyed woman. "Hiyori, you've honestly made me the happiest man alive by just being a part of my life for the last eight years. And every day that we spend together brings me more and more joy. I honestly can't picture my life without you in it. Hiyori Mutou, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Everyone watched in anticipation for Hiyori's answer. It didn't take long for her to respond. She nodded her head, tears spilling from amethyst eyes. "Yes, a million times yes!"

Applause rang out as Marc took the ring and slid it on her finger before pressing a brief kiss to her lips. Hiyori tried to recompose herself as best she was able when they separated.

"Congratulations, you two," Yami said smiling. "I'm so happy for you. Sounds like we have to get started planning a wedding very soon."

Hiyori laughed, wiping tears from her eyes, "Yeah, I guess so." Her head turned to look at her brother. "It's your turn, Yuki."

Yuki nodded, opening the gift from his sisters. When he pulled the paper away, he held up the box that housed the new DJ headphones that Hiyori and Hikari had gotten for him for his side job he partook in on the weekends. He thanked them both before gesturing for Marc to open his gift. Hiyori beamed when she saw the gift that Hikari had passed him, silently thanking the teen.

Marc nodded, tearing the paper away to reveal a box. His brow irked as he removed the tape and opened it, revealing a set of ultrasound photos. The box dropped from his hands as he turned to look at his fiancée. "Hiyori… you're…?"

The tri-colour haired woman nodded, a smile on her face as her hand moved to rest on her stomach, "Yep. Merry Christmas, Marc, I'm pregnant… with twins."

"Oh my god," Yūgi gasped, her hands coming to rest on her cheeks. No wonder Hiyori looked like she'd gained a little weight and there was this strange glow about her. She wondered how she'd even missed it. "I'm going to be a grandmother… at forty-five. And to twins!"

"I want to be there when you find out if they're boys, girls or both," Yuki said grinning.

"Me too," Hikari chimed.

"This is definitely a Christmas full of surprises," Yami chuckled. "We're going to be adding three new members to the family. I'm happy for you two." Hiyori and Marc thanked the tri-colour haired male who then gestured to his wife. "Yūgi, it's your turn to open a gift."

"I don't think I can handle any more surprises tonight," Yūgi said truthfully as she placed the gift back under the tree. "I'll open them tomorrow."

"It was a pretty big day," Yami agreed. "Let's all get some rest and we'll pick back up where we left off in the morning when Hikari wakes everyone up."

"Not funny Dad," Hikari said as she got to her feet, carrying her phone with her.

Everyone said their goodnights before all heading to their bedrooms for some much-needed rest. Marc lay behind Hiyori, his hand resting against her abdomen. Soon enough, he'd be able to feel his children moving whenever he placed his hand there. He couldn't wait to break the news of his engagement and the twins they were going to have a few months from now to the world. He's sure his mother and father will be ecstatic to hear the good news.

"You know this means we have to pick out baby names right," Marc said sleepily.

Hiyori giggled, her left hand coming to rest over his that remained on her stomach. "Way ahead of you there, babe. I've already got a whole list written down."

There was a light chuckle that escaped the Devlin male's grasp as he nuzzled into his fiancée. "I should have known you would already have been working on names for the babies. You've always been way more prepared than I am."

"Exactly," Hiyori hummed. "You have enough to deal with. I can think of a few names and then share them with you and see what you like."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Marc said as his eyes slid shut.

Hiyori couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. Her fiancée was home, they'd gotten engaged and she got to tell her entire family that she and Marc were expecting twins. She couldn't wait to see what the rest of her life had in store for her. But for now, they'd take it one day at a time.


End file.
